Fenrir (Brave Exvius)
Fenrir is an optional esper in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Inhabiting the Howling Mountains in Georl, he is said to possess the power of the moon and a strong sense of justice. He has affinity to the Ice and Dark elements. Profile Appearance Fenrir's appearance is that of an enomous grey-blue wolf with mane-like fur, long ears, and shining light blue eyes. Personality Fenrir values justice over all and has a sense of honor that doesn't allow him to forgive injustice. While he usually has a mild temper, he will become angry at the thought of people with less-than-worthy causes seeking his power. Like the other espers, Fenrir lends his strength to the powerful who are able to defeat him, and can sense the strength of their wills through battle. Otherwise he is kindly and polite toward humans. Story Hailing from the world of Paladia, Fenrir has resided in the land of Georl since ancient times. Stories told relating to Fenrir say that it once fought the evil dragon sealed away in Dragon's Village. It was him who told the ancestors of the dragoons how to take down the dragon, amongst whom the legendary Ryunan sealed the dragon at the cost of his life. Fenrir's sense of justice led him to make a convenant with Hess, who wished to reclaim their freedom of centuries past. He thus lent them their power in the fight against Aldore in the civil war 700 years ago. When the party explores Dragon's Village, Lasswell and Akstar talk with the priest Olif. He can tell that Lasswell is able to control espers and asks him to check on Fenrir, as he has lately sensed something amiss in the area where Fenrir is sealed. The villagers seem uneasy but he can't leave the village. Lasswell accepts Olif's request and vows to take a look at the seal, despite Akstar's warnings. When they awaken Fenrir, he asks if they are people of Hess and asks about the outcome of the civil war. They tell him that the war ended 700 years ago, and that the Emperor of Aldore is currently ruling over Paladia. Fenrir asks if they seek his power to overthrow his reign, but Akstar interjects that Lasswell is only roaming around Paladia because he wants to find his friend Rain. Akstar goes on saying that they only think about themselves, and Fenrir is ticked. Calling them foolish human children, he orders the party to leave the mountain at once, but Lasswell remains steadfast. In the battle that ensues, Fenrir senses a will much stronger that of simple friendship, which he believes will most certainly set something great in motion one day. He thus lends his strength to the party. Obtained In order to obtain Fenrir, the player must clear the story dungeon Inside Labor Camp and complete the quest "A Future Dragoon" to unlock the secret passage to Duke's mansion. Then the player must talk to the priest Olif, who asks Lasswell and Akstar to check on Fenrir's seal. The cutscene will unlock the dungeon after the player returns to the world map. Once the player levels 1★ Fenrir to the maximum level (30), an additional dungeon called 'Wolfsfang Trial' will appear. By defeating his stronger version, Fenrir will be upgraded to his 2★ rarity. At Level 40, 'New Wolfsfang Trial' will appear with an even more powerful version of Fenrir, who must be defeated once again to upgrade him to 3★. Battle Fenrir's evocation attack is the support-type Howling Moon, which increases the party's stats (ATK, DEF, MAG and SPR) by / / for three turns. At 2-3★, it also negates 1 physical damage taken for three turns to all units. He gains 1.5x experience when enhanced with Violet Magicite, Black Magicite, Violet Megacite, Black Megacite, Violet Supercite and Black Supercite. Fenrir has affinity to two elements: he resists Ice (+50%) and Dark (+25%), but is weak against Fire (-50%) and Light (-25%). He nullifies the Petrify status ailment at 3★. Stats Fenrir's primary stats are HP, ATK and MAG, and is thus recommended to equip him to Hybrid Damage units. His stats (without choosing nodes in his grid), along with the base stat points he grants when equipped by a unit, are: Abilities Boss In order to obtain Fenrir, he must be faced in an esper battle in Howling Mountains. Being a Paladian esper, Fenrir at 1★ is far stronger than his counterparts from Lapis. Gallery FFBE Fenrir Artwork.png|Fenrir (1★). FFBE Fenrir Artwork 2.png|Fenrir (2★). FFBE Fenrir Artwork 3.png|Fenrir (3★). FFBE Fenrir Portrait.png|Fenrir's Portrait (1★). FFBE Fenrir Portrait 2.png|Fenrir's Portrait (2★). FFBE Fenrir Portrait 3.png|Fenrir's Portrait (3★). FFBE Howling Moon.png|Howling Moon (1★). FFBE Howling Moon 2.png|Howling Moon (2★). FFBE Howling Moon 3.png|Howling Moon (3★). FFBE Fenrir Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. Etymology Category:Espers in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius